


Dogs, brothers, and modern cultivation

by animewriter



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Omega, Coma, F/M, M/M, mentions of former street gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: Lan Xichen is a rich beautiful and strong cultivator who despite the modern age still manages to keep traditions alive. He can manage both a day job and still night hunt.His brother Lan Wangji is mourning a lost love while trying to raise his son and only reminder of a love he lost.Jiang Cheng is an angry and suffering man who can't seem to  protect or save any of his family members who keep dying around him. He is struggling to to keep his last remaining sibling alive while he raises his nephew.Wei Ying was an omega who blamed himself for everything that went wrong and just couldn't cope.This is their short story.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 40
Kudos: 230





	1. Can I pet your dog?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based this on this picture where i went off the deep end on a headcannon lol  
> https://twitter.com/orcacyn/status/1240241218711240704

Xichen smiled softly as he watched his 5 year old nephew run towards the slide and begin to climb up the steps to play. His younger brother was having a hard time again dealing with things. So to help his brother out, he had agreed to take his nephew to the park to give him some space.

His younger brother Lan Wangji life was spiraling...again it seemed.6 Years ago Wangji had met what he insisted was his soul mate..He had began to see the boy when he wasn't busy with night hunts or helping him with their family business. It took 4 months before he had been allowed to meet him and he was quick to realize why he had been so elusive..

________________________

His brothers boyfriend was young and around 17 just like Wangji..but he was poor and looked like he was involved in something. Still the boy was kind and brought a smile to his brothers face..and he hadn't smiled in so long..so he let him continue..He didn't pry even when he saw that he was clearly part of some street gang...which in itself concerning considering the boy was an omega..He was truly worried for the boy and So was Wangji..however the boy was stuborn and refused at the time to leave his group.

Their relationship eventually took a bad turn and the boy had broke up with him breaking Wangji's heart. He tried to find him to try again but couldn't seem to find him..till one day he found out that he had a son..When one of the gang members brought a baby to his front door step and handed him over.

Lan Wangji gingerly took the clearly newborn baby into his arms numbly before looking up and meeting Wen Qing's eyes.

"Where...is he? Where is Wei Ying?" he asked worriedly.

"I...can't say.He left me this note..and asked i give him to you..He disappeared.."

"Disa..peared why?" Wangji asked his eyes widening as he started to show emotion. "What..about your...group?" he asked carefully.

"You..didn't know...?" Wen Qins asked looking to her left at her younger brother who was also with her.

"The group is dead..everyone was slaughtered only 6 month ago..by a rival gang." Wen Ning replied. Six months ago..about the time he stopped talking to him.. "The Yiling gang is over."

___________________

Lan Xichen pushed his nephew on the swing still deep in thought..they never did find out where he went off to...still he was thankful that before he disappeared he had given them A-yuan. His nephew was a blessing and he couldn't imagine life without him in it. He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard some barking. He glanced over towards the noise to see a good looking man a little shorter then him wearing a lose purple sweater and had a cultivator charm attached to his pants. Clearly another cultivator.

It was rare to see other cultivators in this day and age. They usually were more spread out. So he watched curious as the young man scolded three dogs. "Princess! Jasmine, Little love sit." he scolded firmly. The dogs sat obediently wagging their tails happily. Xichen raised an eyebrow at the names of the dogs. 

"Oh..puppies!" his nephew squealed jumping off the swing. "Can I pet them??" he asked his uncle hopefully. 

"Hm..." Xichen looked over at the three dogs..they looked harmless.." We can ask their owner" he decided. He walked over with his nephew attached to his leg.

"Excuse me..is it okay if my nephew pets one of your dogs?" he asked the other man who was kneeling in front of his dogs. 

__________

Jiang Cheng looked up and his mouth dropped. It was none other then the famous Lan Xichen a model cultivator and one of the richest former models. the one man that met all the criteria of his ideal alpha Mate. That Xichen was talking to him.. "Um...Yea." he nodded stepping back. "It's fine..they uh don't bite" he assured awkwardly. He watched as the young boy grinned wide and reached out cautiously to pet his biggest one a sheep dog named Princess. 

The boy giggled as the dog sloppily licking his face. Jiang Cheng froze at that sound and stared intently at the boy..He looked and sounded too much like his brother.. After sometime of talking idly he finally found himself asking "You said...thats your nephew" he asked carefully. 

Xichen nodded. "Yea my younger brothers only child." He replied smoothly. "Oh i didn't introduce myself....im"

"Lan XIchen um I know" Jiang cheng said still distracted as he looked at the boy before shaking his head..it couldn't be..

"Right i guess i am pretty famous" Xichen hummed amused "and you are?"

"Jiang Cheng..im a cultivator too actually..my father used to be the leader of a big sect..but our sect is disbanded." he trailed off getting depressed.

"Oh..actually you do look a little familiar..." Xichen hummed studying his face. "Oh i know you were in the news 8 years ago..that son of that big sect leader and wife that was murdered..." he recalled eyes wide before realizing his words. "Im...sorry i shouldn't of brought it up..To think only you and two others survived."

"No..It's fine..that was 8 years ago. My older sister Yanli and my brother A-ying helped me thru a tough time.."

"I am sorry....i am so careless..i know its...not much and we don't really know each other.. but i understand..I lost someone precious to me too. " XIchen informed. "I don't know whats going on...in your life right now...but if you need to talk...you can always talk to me" He said handing him a card. "Us Cultivators need to stick together right? Especially with so few of us left. " he offered a kind smile making Jiang Cheng turn red. 

The two talked for a while and they seemed to really get along..however he couldn't stop glancing at the smaller boy. "He...Looks alot like my brother" he coughed unable to hold it in much longer.

"Really? If so then your brother must be adorable." Xichen laughed. "you know..you talk about your brother alot. He must mean a lot to you" He commented. 

"He..is a pain in my ass..is what he is. He is always causing me problems. " Jiang Cheng said dismissively. 

"Brothers are important though. I don't know what i would do without mine" Xichen informed pleasantly. 

"It..is good you appreciate yours.." Jiang Cheng sighed sadly before noticing the time.

"Right...well..I should go..I need to go visit my brother." Jiang Cheng excused himself awkwardly glancing again at the small child before excusing himself. Leaving behind a concerned Lan Xichen.

He made his way back home. A shabby apartment and dropped off his 3 dogs as his phone rang. He answered it reluctantly only to hear his boss on the other end. "I think you know why im calling Jiang Cheng" the man said coolly.

"Is..it because i punched the client?" 

"You punched the client" His boss confirmed. "A very big important client.May i ask why?"

"He was mistreating his dogs and he was criticizing my methods. He deserved worse." Jiang Cheng scowled. "I have been a dog trainer since i was 15. I am the best there is..and i think i know when a dog is being mistreated."

"He is a powerful client..you can't just punch him" His boss sighed. "Im going to have to suspend you without pay. I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice. Your temper is really getting out of control."

"What you can't do this to me! I need that money!" Jiang Cheng protested angrily clutching his fist.

"Well i need a dog trainer that doesn't punch clients. You can come back in a month. You are lucky you aren't getting fired" His boss warned before hanging up. JIang Cheng threw his phone angrily "This is just fucking great" he cursed.

Once he was cooled down he picked up his phone grateful to see it wasn't broken. He checked the time before feeding his dogs and heading out. He still had time..he needed to see his brother while he could.

20 minutes later he made his way into a hospital room where his brother laid hooked up to machines. He sighed as he sat down next to the hospital bed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Well at least one of us is sleeping easily" He commented to the young man slumbering blissfully unaware.


	2. Not letting go, not moving on

Jiang Cheng sighed as leaned against the hospital seat next to the bed. He glanced over to the table only to see fresh flowers. It seemed Yanli was here already. Sure enough a few moments later His older sister came in holding some more flowers. "Sister...shouldn't you be at home...its your day off" He protested. "You look exhausted."

"I'm fine...besides I wanted to see him too." Yanli dismissed.

"How is zixuan doing?" Jiang Cheng asked as he fixed his brothers blanket.

"Oh just fine..considering...how things are..He is watching our son.." Yanli frowned. "Let's not talk about it in front of A-ying..I don't want to upset him."

"Good make him upset." Jiang Cheng scowled. "Maybe then he will wake up. "

"Little brother...you can't hold your anger at him still...its been 6 years..Don't you think it's time to let it go.."

"Im...not angry at just him...im angry at myself too" He admitted. "If it wasn't for my harsh words...if i had not been more supportive..maybe this wouldn't of happened...but i pushed him away" Jiang Cheng sniffed clutching his fists. "I dropped the ball..I let not just him down..but everyone else..and now look at us Yanli!"

""A-cheng..." Yanli sighed. "It's ...not bad."

"Not...bad?" He scowled. "Not bad Yanli? We used to be a well off and now we are living in poverty. We are so poor we can barely afford the hospital bills and special cultivation treatment to keep our brother alive! I failed as a leader and was swindled out of our money and positions because i was too trusting.." he reminded. "You have to work that secretary job where you are under appreciated and your husband is disowned by his own family for defending us..and is still struggling from that attack about 6 years ago." He reminded. "You know the one where he was stabbed and almost died from a gang attack thanks to our stupid stupid idiotic brother who thanks to me..and my harsh words tried to.." his rambling was cut off by a smack to his cheek. He put his hand on his cheek wide eyed to see yanli hand raised with tears in her eyes.

"I said don't raise your voice around him...and don't you dare finish what you are about to say. Don't you dare!" she warned shakily. He shut his mouth and looked away with a glare.

with the door opening. He shut his mouth and looked away with a glare. A few minutes later a knock was heard and they collected themselves as the doctor came in.

"Sorry to interrupt...but we need to talk about his situation."the doctor said seriously. "Its been 5 years and we have tried everything especially considering a loss of an omega as rare as they are could be a disaster for our people..but we need to start considering the inevitable.."

"But...we were told..he could wake up..." Yanli protested.

"Maybe..its possible but you have been late with your payments..and well the treatment he needs is more then you can afford..and even if you could we are not sure we can offer the treatment he needs..He needs a specialist." The doctor informed taping his pen on his clipboard. "You are throwing your money away on ifs..and with no guarantee..you may just be putting him and you both thru needless suffering" he said carefully.

"What exactly..are you saying Doctor?" Jiang Cheng said thru gritted teeth.

"Just that maybe you should consider..letting him go. You can't afford the bills..and you are already behind..we Can't keeo him here anymore as it is..The bed is needed."

"I can't..believe this!" Jiang Cheng scowled. "Im only two days behind this time!" He protested.

"I..get paid on Tuesday...Can't you please reconsider?" Yanli pleaded.

"I am..sorry miss"

"This is ...ridiculous..we don't need you all anyway. We are going to take him somewhere else.." Jiang Cheng scowled already unplugging Wei Ying angrily causing Yanli to cry out in protest.

Lan Wangji was busy with a hunt when his phone vibrated. He lowered his arrow and answered his phone. "Mn?"

"Wangji i am sorry if i am interrupting but i was wondering if you were going to make it back tomorrow" his older brother replied as he handed his nephew a juice box.

Lan Wangji heard a roar as the monster was caught in one of his traps. "I will be home tonight" he replied as he made his way to the trap.

"oh good. I will tell your son" He replied relieved. "I need to go on a trip myself. I heard a new person is joining the hunt and im supposed to oversee them" He replied. "I was worried you wouldn't get back in time and i would have to leave your son with a sitter"

"No need" Wangji replied as he killed the beast with ease.

"Right oh and Uncle left some files for you to look over when you get back. Make sure you at least give them some thought" Xichen warned.

Lan Wangji narrowed his eyes before hanging up already guessing what the files are.

He was right of course..when he got home he saw 4 potential marriage partner files. He didn't even bother to look them over as he handed them neatly to his brother. "No Need. " he said icily.

"Uncle is just worried..He doesn't want you to have to be alone...Cultivators like us..we have long lives..and he doesn't want you to live it alone. He just want's you to be happy"

"I am happy. I have you and Sizhui" he reminded. "Besides..i can't move on. He is still alive. I can feel it thru our bond" He reminded.

"Maybe..but if so ..then where is he? We haven't found him..We don't know anything about him or who his family is..Plus he hasn't had any paper trail since the day he disappeared. " he reminded. "Our last trace of him was using a credit card to take a taxi to the Yiling woods just out of town...When we searched that area all we could find was that charm of his..and that was by the cliff"

"He is still alive out there..i will find him..He is my soul mate" he reminded.


	3. Chapter 3

Jin Zixuan grunted as he moved carried his brother in law's limp body towards the bed and set him down. "What was the hospital doing? He is too light" He huffed as his wife Yanli pulled the covers over her brothers body. "He just needs to have some real food..The doctors said his body does respond to food..he automatically swallows." She hummed. "I will make some of his favorite soup tonight." She fixed his hair lovingly before leaving the room.

"Thanks for your help" Jiang Cheng sighed as he set a hand on Wei Ying's wrist sending him some energy. "I'm not good at this..I never have been good with healing cultivation..You still have some connections right? Think you can find someone..?" he asked hopefully.

"Most of the ones i know..would be too expensive" Jin Zixuan frowned unsure before noticing the look in his brothers eye. "I..will look into it There..might be an affordable one in the circle" he sighed giving in.

"Thank you..and don't worry about the money..Im taking a few extra jobs on " Jiang cheng assured quickly.

Lan Wangji and his brother watched his son as he played in the sandbox. "This is fine..My son is my top priority. How could i move on anyway when he reminds me so much of him" Lan Wangji hummed as his son turned and smiled goofily giving his dad and uncle a wave. Another boy came over and eyed the sandbox unsure. A-yuan smiled and offered the boy one of his shovels.

The boy in yellow frowned glancing towards where his father was talking in a hushed tone with his uncle Cheng. He shrugged before taking the offered shovel and joining the other.

"My name is A-Yuan..but daddy calls me Sizhui" Sizhui informed proudly.

"A-ling.." the other boy said shyly. "Im 4" he said holding up 4 fingers proudly.

"Im 5" Sizhui replied with a smile. The two chatted with each other as they clumsily built a sandcastle together.

After sometime Jin Ling's uncle noticed who was over there and nervously fixed his hair without even thinking. His brother in law noticed that and glanced over before his eyes widened and quickly turned to Jiang cheng. "Do you know who they are?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes..I ran into him last week..That's one of the Lan sect..Xichen Lan was the one i talked to for a bit...he is really nice..i guess" he said trying to downplay his thoughts.

"Lan Xichen is one of the leading experts on healing cultivation..They say his music based Cultivation can work wonders and his brother is also supposed to be really good with mental healing..Maybe they can help...sure they are expensive...but maybe we can do a payment plan" He said already plotting. "You should try to get a meeting with him." He encouraged.

"You...think he would help..?" Jiang cheng asked unsure as he glanced over only for Xichen to meet his eyes and smile sweetly. He managed a smile in response only to look away when the other brother glanced over stone faced. Wangji narrowed his eyes before looking away to focus on his son.

"I'm not so sure about his brother.." Jiang Cheng frowned looking back towards his brother in law.

"EH, he is harmless" Jin Zixuan assured. "He is just not really..good around people." he tried to explain. "Plus rumor is he has been a bit more melancholy since his lover ran off before he could propose. Left him only to have someone drop off his son he didn't know he had months later" he whispered back.

"his...ex must of been really well off and crazy to leave him" Jiang Cheng frowned as he noticed him staring intently at him again

"No...actually i heard his ex was in some street gang."

"Wangji...you seem to be really interested in someone over there.." Xichen noted. "Did you want to go talk to them?" Wangji frowned glancing over again sniffing the air lightly.

"Maybe.." he hummed.

"Oh look they are coming over" He pointed out noting them making their way over. Wangji ran a hand along his shirt smoothing it out as his older brother walked over meeting the two men half way. "Well If it isn't my dear friend. Why haven't you contacted me since we last met."

"Sorry, I was busy with work and my brother."

"Oh i see how is your brother?" Xichen asked with a frown.

"He...is not well..and we ran into a few problems...actually i heard you might be able to help me..I hope i am not being forward since we have only talked a few times..but i heard you are well versed in healing cultivation."

Xichen nodded. "That is right both my brother and I are well versed."

"We...weren't able to pay the doctors in time and my brother was kicked out of the hospital and replaced..now we are not as well off as we used to be but..well" he trailed off upset. Xichen laid a caring hand on jiang cheng's shoulder.

"My brother and I will see if we can help. Don't you worry about it. We will do all we can. Isn't that right little brother?"

"Mn.." Wangji frowned giving a nod.

"Well it's decided. After the kids are down we will head over to where you have him" Xichen smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

They waited till the kids were done playing before two brothers followed the others back to their home. The Lan brothers were surprised by how run down their neighborhood was. Sure the Wens had long since stolen the Jiang's Standing but surely they still had been enough money left over for them to live well enough.. or at least not in such squalor. They both kept their expressions neutral as to not betray their thoughts and offend Jiang Cheng or his brother in law.

Jiang Cheng opened his front door and the dogs inside barked happy their owner was finally home. Yanli appeared from the kitchen and covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh you two brought guests" She explained surprised.

A-yuan hid behind his dad still unsure of the puppies. one of the bigger ones eagerly tried to approach the boy to lick him only to notice the piercing glare coming from Lan Wangji and whimpered backing off. Lan Wangji tisked making his way into the house more.

"You aren't a fan of dogs huh?" Yanli asked amused as Jiang Cheng frowned and lead the dogs back to their kennels.

"He just isn't used to them since his ex was terrified of them" Xichen explained.

"Oh i see..I get that our brother is scared of dogs too" Yanli explained as she brought in a tray of cookies for them.

"Honestly its ridiculous how much..even that small one would cause him to break out in tears" her husband snorted pointing towards the small pomeranian that was sleeping lazily on the floor nearby.

"Yea..we have to keep the dogs out of his room.. the last thing we need is A-ying waking up and seeing a dog" Jiang Cheng sighed.

"A Ying...wait...Wei Ying?" Lan Wangji explained actually speaking up starling the others.

"Yes..thats our brother..we have different last names because he was adopted.." Jiang Cheng explained. "Why...? wait..how did you know his full name...even the press didn't know about him.." he said surprised.

"Where is he?" Lan Wangji demanded already looking around. His son grew worried at his fathers frantic behavior and grabbed onto his uncles leg scared.

"Second door down the hall.." Yanli informed surprised. Lan Wangji did not answer and immediately went to where he was directed. He Forced the door open only to collapse as tears fell from his eyes.

There in front of him laying on the bed..was none other then his lost lover...Wei Wuxian.

"Do...you know him?" Jiang Cheng asked surprised as he also came into the room. "Do..you know my brother?"

"That was his mate..the one that i told you about that disappeared" Lan Xichen explained surprised.

"Wait....What...?" Jiang Cheng's jaw dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short..im having laptop problems and wanted to be able to upload while i can. The next chapter will be longer and probs be the last chapter..or there maybe one more after that depending on how things go.


	5. Taking a dive for the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning this chapter deals with depression and attempted suicide.

Wei Ying Owed his adopted family everything. If it wasn't for them , He would of ended up not making it to a adult hood more then likely. They did so much for him. So when he was growing up he did his best to make sure he was the best he could be...sure he still got in a lot of trouble..ALOT but he also for the most part studied hard.

He was one of the best in the class.

He took up playing the flute.

He won a ton of awards and was even allowed to play with some of the big.

However...for all the good he did there seemed to be 10 bad things he did.

His life was spiraling out of control before he knew it. His parents died on a trip to get him from flute practice.

Then thanks to him offending the youngest Wen he caused them to extract revenge..He was so blindsided..he had no idea that WEn Chao could swindle all their money away so quickly..

Eventually they were poor and no matter what he tried..he only made it worse..Eventually he left his family and started to live on the streets and even joined a gang. At the age of just 16 he ended up becoming the leader of the gang despite his omega status..and things were going ..some what worth living..even if it was a riches to rags story.

Sure he had disowned himself from his family and stopped seeing them..but he had a new family.

His right Hand Wen Ning was a godsend and helped distract him and became like a little brother to him. Together wen ning and his sister Wen QIng helped fill the void. They also helped make sure his gang ran smoothly.

His life got even brighter when he ran into an old classmate from the year prior..The love of his life.

Lan Wangji...Lan Zhan..

Together Lan Zhan and him quickly started a heated romance and they always made time to see each other...He even spoiled Wei YIng and didn't even seem to care about where he was..He wasn't ashamed of him.

Eventually it had got to the point he was going to leave his life on the streets and try to better himself. He even was getting some gigs playing the flute again and picked up studying to finish school. Things were going to well though and eventually he found out he was pregnant and he had over heard Lan Wangji's uncle chewing him out about wasting his life and neglecting his studies..

It was Wei Yings fault again...it was always his fault..so he bolted and disappeared from his lovers life.

He was about 4 months along and huge when he found himself face to face with none other then Lan Wangji's own Uncle. He offered him some money to help him till the baby was born on the condition that he would drop the baby off with them and disappear after that.. After all he was giving birth to a heir.. He agreed so long as he promised he wouldn't tell Lan Wangji just yet.

When it was six months since he last saw Wangji and he was 7 months along..he met with disaster again. ON his way to meet up with Yanli and his brother for first time in ages...Another street gang headed by none other then Wen Chao himself cornered him and beat him up nearly killing him..He would of died too if his brother in law Jin Zixuan hadn't intervened.

Just as he was about to be stabbed Zixuan appeared between them shielding him and taking the blow.

"Why?" Wei Ying asked upset as he held the bleeding boy in his arms. "Why Would you do this?"

"Yanli...would be...sad if you died" Zixuan informed coughing up blood. The gang split nervously as they heard the sound of police sirens coming closer.

The two were carried away to be treated and Wei Ying had ended up giving birth early to his son whom he had named Lan Yuan. His brother had been angrya nd after trading a few heated words left the room to try to get himself under control. When he had left the room,Wei ying had followed unnoticed and ended up hearing Jiang Cheng complaining to their sister.

"All he ever does is cause problems!" Jiang Cheng spat. "He left us with no warning only to finally tell us about where he is..and bring us into a gang war!"

"Little brother..please" Yanli frowned fretfully.

"I sometimes wish he had just never came to us" Jiang Cheng spat without thinking before noticing Wei Ying staring mouth open tears in his eyes.

"Wei Ying.." Yanli gasped reaching out for him only for Wei Ying to turn tail and run the other way.

It was all too much...He had caused so much damage..for the last time. He took his son and left the hospital . He wrote a note confessing his short comings and feelings and his ultimate enduring love for the one man who had accepted him..and ended with an apology and a hope that they would meet again should he be blessed to be reincarnated and be worthy of his love.

He handed the note and the baby to Wen Ning and left before he could protest.

His life was for the most part out of his hands .He couldn't seem to have a choice in how anything turned out..but finally he taken control of the wheel. Finally he could make things right. His life had been nothing but an inconvenience to everyone around him..but now he was taking himself out of the equation.

He could hear dogs barking and the desperate yells of his brother crying out from the distance. Each yell begging for forgiveness and belated promises. His depression had sunk him so deep he could barely hear the exact words. He turned and smiled wetly as the tears threatened to fall. He gave a final wave before turning around.

Wei Ying wiped away the tears before taking a deep breath. He smiled with resolution and the last of his bravery he dropped his crutches and climbed onto the railing of the bridge just outside of the city and took a breath before making the plunge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter. this was always supposed to be a short story. if someone wants to do a long version feel free. Just give me credit.

Jiang Cheng grumbled as he watched his dogs play in the dog park. "I can't believe your brother. He is really a prick...I don't see how you two could be related"  
"Ha he means well" Xichen smiled with ease as he petted one of the dogs.

"He took my brother out..without any warning" He reminded recalling how just last week Lan Wangji had showed up and picked up Wei Ying carefully in his arms. "Im taking him home." He informed a bewildered Yanli.

"But...Careful...he is in a coma.." Yanli stuttered.

"Mn. He will be safe. I will be treating him around the clock from now on." He informed handing yanli a piece of paper. "My address" He informed before leaving with Wei Ying's limp body.

"I assure you both my brother and I are taking care of him..and you have visited him twice since then. You see how well he is being treated." he pointed out. "He is thriving even."

"I suppose...I can trust you at least..." Jiang Cheng huffed throwing a stick again as one of his dogs returned it.

"Still to think in this month we have known each other we had no idea until recently that we were so connected. " Xichen smiled. "It Is like fate."

"Yea..i guess it is...and it only proves how little I knew of my brothers life from that time..." he sighed leaning back. "I was so worried about him...and I tried to hard to find him...only for all of this to happen. "

"He was a mystery to us too" XIchen informed honestly. "The only person who seemed to understand him was Wangji..Our father when he was around..he didn't approve..we had come to find out later that he had paid him to give us his son when he was born and to stop seeing him after that. WHo does that a few months before the baby is born..." He sighed.

"Wait..that money that he had sent us...around that time.." Jiang Cheng recalled. "So...that's how he came across so much money..That idiot.."

"He always did talk about his family fondly" XIchen informed gently. "I could tell he loved you all greatly

"Yea...and I betrayed that by telling him off..I drove him to suicide.." Jiang Cheng said brokenly as XIchen frowned and put his arm around Cheng in comfort.  
"A-Cheng...your brother was not well..He was not in a good place. You can't tear yourself apart like this..He is still alive and you can make It up to him by reassuring him you love him when he does wake up" He said soothingly.  
"What..if he never does...its been so long...five long years..The doctor said it was pointless." JIang Cheng sniffed leaning into him for comfort. "what will I do then?"

"NO matter what happens..i will be there for you" Xichen promised laing his head on his shoulders. "I promise."

"You...are really nice." He sniffed drying his eyes. "You are a good friend.."

"I try to be" He said smoothly trying to look calm. "You know...we have known each other a bit now...and I was thinking..maybe we could be more then friends.." He said meeting his eyes.  
"EH..But..we are both alphas..." He said surprised.  
"SO I don't think our status should mean anything..I Like you a lot.." He informed honestly.

"I...like you too.." Jiang Cheng admitted. "But...I can't date anyone right now..i need to focus more on my brother...until my brother wakes up..i can't bring myself to ..it wouldn't be fair to you."

"That's fine. I can wait till he wakes up" Xichen assured kissing Jiang Cheng's hand.

…..  
Lan Wangji was sitting by his lovers bed reading as His son played quietly on the bed careful to not disturb his sleeping mother. He was messing with his stuffed teddy bear making it walk quietly when suddenly he felt the bed move slightly . He turned curiously only to hear a moan as his mom moved slightly. "Mom?" He asked curiously as Lan Wangji quickly got up and moved to examine his prone body. "Wei Ying?" he asked as he moved to examine Ying who stired slightly.

Lan Wangji took his hand in his and kissed it. "Baby..do you hear me?" He asked urgently. "It is me..Wangji" he said hopefully. Wei Ying turned towards the sound of his voice encouraging Lan wangji. "Squeeze my hand if you can understand me" He instructed only to smile wide as his hand was squeezed weakly.

"IS momma waking up?" A-yuan asked excitedly.

"Soon..he will be soon" Lan Wangji smiled relieved. Not even two days later Wangji was greeted with a confused smile as Wei Ying focused in on lan Wangji's face. "Lan..zhan?" He rasped reaching out weakly for him. Lan Wangji took his hand gently and nodded. "Mn..Welcome back Wei Ying"


End file.
